The central dogma of biology is that genetic information resides in the DNA of a cell and is expressed upon transcription of this information, where after production of the encoded protein follows by the translation machinery of the cell. This view of the flow of genetic information has prompted the predominantly DNA-based approach for ‘interfering with the protein content of a cell. This view is slowly changing and alternatives for interfering at the DNA level are being pursued.
In higher eukaryotes, the genetic information for proteins in the DNA of the cell is encoded in exons that are separated from each other by intronic sequences. These introns are in some cases very long. The transcription machinery generates a pre-mRNA that contains both exons and introns, while the splicing machinery, often already during the production of the pre-mRNA, generates the actual coding region for the protein by splicing together the exons present in the pre-mRNA,
Although much is known about the actual processes involved in the generation of an mRNA from a pre-mRNA, much also remains hidden. In the invention it has been shown possible to influence the splicing process such that a different mRNA is produced. The process allows for the predictable and reproducible restructuring of mRNA produced by a splicing machinery. An oligonucleotide capable of hybridizing to pre-mRNA at a location of an exon that is normally included in the mature mRNA can direct the exclusion of the thus targeted exon or a part thereof